V3.11
Champions ; :Summary: Draven’s passive will now consume all stacks on kill to grant bonus gold, although the gold granted per stack has been reduced by 1. Additionally, Draven’s passive will grant at least 50 bonus gold per kill. :Context: Considering Draven is obviously the greatest champion ever in League of Legends, his new League of Draven passive feels a little flat right now. We’re looking at ways of making his Adoration mechanic more rewarding - both functionally and visually – during late game and multikills. * **Now grants a base 50 Gold bonus upon killing an enemy champion (from 0) **Now consumes all Adoration stacks on kill to reward Draven with Gold (previously only consuming half) **Gold per Adoration stack consumed reduced to 2 (from 3) **Visuals and sounds for League of Draven play on every Draven kill, instead of only playing on kills which consumed a large number of stacks ; :Context: Fiora’s Blade Waltz has been hindered by reliability issues for a while now, so we’re making some quality of life changes to help ensure that her ultimate is suitably satisfying to use. * **Will now choose untargetable and invisible targets if necessary to continue the Blade Waltz (remeber that Fiora can bounce to the same target in succession). If Fiora needs to jump to such a target to continue Blade Waltz, she will do so, though the ability will not deal damage to untargetable/invisible units. If the target is revealed when Fiora jumps to them (in brush, fog of war or ), she’ll deal damage as normal. ; :Summary: We’re reducing Idol of Durand's cooldown at all ranks and fixing the mana cost to a flat number (lower overall) at all ranks. :Context: Galio's ultimate has several measures in place to keep it in check, but between the counters and the resource costs (mana and cooldowns), we feel it’s currently too constrained overall. By reducing his ult’s cooldown and mana cost, we should ensure that Galio stays a viable pick at all levels of play. * **Cooldown reduced to 150/135/120 (from 170/150/130) **Mana cost reduced to 100 (from 100/150/200) ; * **Now displays shield amount in segments, similar to health segments. ; * **Fixed a bug where Fling was dealing more damage than the tooltip values indicated ; * **If Death Sentance is blocked by a spell shield, the chain will shatter and Thresh will be unable to cast Death Leap (previously, the chain would still tether with the target). **Quicksilver, , and champion abilities that remove crowd control will now shatter the chain, preventing Thresh from activating Death Leap (previously, the tether and crowd control were separate effects). ** : Crowd control immunity. ; * **Phoenix Stance's buff now displays a timer for Udyr's next Phoenix Breath attack ; :Summary: Zac's chunk drops are now more contestable by opponents. :Context: When we first designed Zac, our initial concern was that his chunks would be difficult for Zac players to use if we didn't stack the variables in his favor. So we coded the chunks so Zac would absorb them even when his enemies were closer and should have been able to crush the chunks. Then we launched Zac, who in turn launched himself straight into the “awesome” category over multiple levels of League play. We’re still balancing Zac out, but these changes should give Zac's opponents a fair and equal chance to stomp out the chunks in lane and stop the green goo champ from sustaining so effectively. * **''Reminder: If an enemy champion is within so many units of Zac, his chunks will spawn in a contestable zone between him and his opponent.'' **Increased the range at which champions cause chunks to be contestable (fly away from Zac) to 1000 (from 700) **Slightly increased the distance contestable chunks travel from Zac **Chunks are now credited to whoever is closest to them in the event that both Zac and an enemy champion are present (rather than automatically going to Zac) **Reduced chunk invulnerability time to 0.25 seconds (from 0.75) **Chunk invulnerability now applies to both Zac and enemies (previously only applied to enemies – Zac now has to wait 0.25 seconds before he can absorb his chunks) **Zac now has an increased chunk pickup range and bypasses the chunk invulnerability delay timer during Let's Bounce * **Fixed a bug where the landing point visual effect was not appearing for enemies Map Specific Crystal Scar and Twisted Treeline ; :Context: Nidalee’s Bushwack traps grant too much vision and zone control on wardless maps. We’ve lowered the trap durations to reflect the shorter games on Crystal Scar and Twisted Treeline. * **Reveal and Armor and Magic Resist shred duration reduced to 6 seconds (from 12) **Trap duration reduced to 2 minutes (from 4) ; :Context: Like Nidalee, Teemo's Noxious Traps grant too much vision and control on wardless maps. We've reduced their durations to reflect the shorter games on Crystal Scar and Twisted Treeline. * ** Duration reduced to 3 minutes (from 10) Crystal Scar ; :Context: Kassadin is in a much better place after his initial changes, but he's still a little strong. This change to his silence duration should bring him in line while still allowing him to remain competitive. * **Silence duration reduced to 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds (from 1/1.4/1.8/2.2/2.6) ; :Context: Kha'Zix's isolation mechanic is too accessible on Dominion. With these changes, he’ll still have plenty of killing power, but his enemies will have a chance to react and dish some damage back. * **Isolation damage changed to 35% from 45%. * **Missing health damage lowered to 6% from 8%. ; :Context: Turns out giving Lulu an ult with amazing team utility almost every fight was giving the Fae Sorceress a little too much power. Oops. * **Cooldown increased to 120/110/100 (from 110/95/80) ; :Context: Wukong was getting a lot of free tank stats which allowed him to build damage without being too squishy. We've increased the cooldown on Cyclone to help remedy the situation. * **Changed to 2/4/6 Armor and Magic Resist per rank (from 4/6/8) * **Cooldown changed to 120/110/100 (from 120/105/90) ; :Context: Solo lane Yorick has some strong opponents, but if you don’t specifically counter him, he tends to crush his lane opponent. These changes are meant to reduce some of his harass and sustain. * **Cast range changed to 500 (from 550) **Cooldown changed to 8 (from 10/9/8/7/6) Items ; *Fixed a bug where the visual effects included the generic "increased Movement Speed" visual ; :Context: Similar to the removal of Needlessly Large Rod in 3.10, we’re changing the recipe on Sanguine Blade to alleviate frustrations that come with saving for a B.F. Sword. *Recipe Changed: + + 500 Gold = 2175 Total Gold (previously: + + 500g = 2850 Total Gold Game Interface ;Undo Button in the Item Shop :Context: Accidentally bought a B.F. Sword on Swain? We’ve added an undo button to the item shop, giving Runeterra’s most mis-clickiest of players the chance to undo their recent purchases. Purchases can’t be reversed if those items have had an irreversible impact on the game (dealing damage, mitigating damage, healing, providing a bonus that is used by a teammate, etc). *Players can now undo recent transactions within the in game item shop *Undo history is cleared under certain events such as leaving the shopping area, dealing damage, receiving damage, or casting a spell *Items will remove benefits they granted you when undone, such as gold gained from gold over time items *Certain items cannot be undone such as Homeguard or Captain's Boot enchantments HUD *Mousing over a champion's passive icon will now show a range indicator if the passive has a range of influence (e.g. Soraka's Consecration) Spectator Mode ;Team Fight UI :Context: We’ve developed a new Team Fight UI for spectator mode that minimizes and concentrates the UI so that it’s easier to focus on the action during team fights. With this change we’ve optimized the display of battle information in team fights, including who’s involved in the fight, who’s winning, and how many people have died on either team. *While spectating, press 'A' to toggle the Team Fight UI *Minimalist UI mode that focuses on presenting information relevant to on-screen conflicts *Team health bars communicate the momentum of the fight and impact of AoE damage *Crowd control indicators visualize the power of crowd control abilities *Pentakill counter tracks progress towards double, triple, quadra and pentakills ;Automatic Dragon and Baron Timers *Timers will display in the upper left corner of Spectator Mode with a countdown showing Dragon and Baron spawn times League System :Note that this change will be reverted in V3.12. ;Loading Screen Reward Borders *Loading screen borders will now show a border from your highest rank achieved in the previous season in any tier (previously displayed your Season 2 rank for the specific game type you’re loading) General *Fixed the minimap bug showing champions at incorrect locations when emerging from the fog of war *Cancelled Auto Attacks will no longer fire a damage-less missile at the target **The damage-less missile will no longer consume buffs or passives **You may still hear a sound effect without the missile. We are still investigating a fix for this *Minions will now disappear from the map sooner after their death *Cursors will be set to the center of their window by default, preventing the camera from panning to the far left or right corners of the map at game start *Cursors will also be set to the center of their window for a short period of time after player switches full-screen focus (alt-tab) *Removed the default key bind for "Show/Hide Summoner Names" (previously, Shift-K). **The function can still be bound in the Key Bindings menu if you wish to use it Reduced the amount of time you can spend AFK before being kicked from the game *Tower health is now updated even if you've never had the tower out of the fog of war *The Champions tab in the Summoner Profile has been updated with a new layout **The Champion grid has been widened, allowing more Champions to be seen at once **The primary role selector has been changed from a button group to a dropdown in the upper right ;Friends List *Parts of the friend list view have been rewritten in order to increase stability and performance **Fixed a bug causing the friend list to be corrupted with duplicate and missing entries when scrolling **Friend Notes are now visible in friend tooltips without needing to hover over the note icon ;Custom Games *AFK detection reduced to 3 minutes (from 8) **The game now kicks you at 5 minutes (previously 12 minutes) **The minimum time custom games need to last to be eligible for IP/XP rewards has been increased to 7 minutes (previously 5 minutes) *A minimum number of human players must now participate in a custom game to receive IP/XP rewards. The current thresholds are: **5 players minimum for Summoner’s Rift, Crystal Scar, and Howling Abyss **3 players minimum for Twisted Treeline *A notification has been added in the end of game results screen to explain why players did not receive IP/XP